Kitsune
by Aurelia Carriedo Fernandez
Summary: Ai Honda is Tohru s cousin with a dark past. What happens when Ai meets the Sohmas and Ai s past comes back to haunt her? Will she be able to face it? What about her feelings for a long lost love? Rated T for a certain cat s foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! my name is aurie! mmm this is my first story here so don't be mean... please review and such. Thanks!**

Ai`s POV

I was walking up the stone path and up the stairs to the paper door. I knocked and waited for an answer. I pushed the red streaked side bang out of my face. Finally, the door slid open and a purple haired boy came out.

"Hey, I`m here to see Honda Tohru," I said in a neutral voice. He seemed shocked for a second but then went inside, probably to get Tohru. I waited a bit longer. Finally a brunette haired girl came out. I put on a small smile.

"Ai-kun! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. My smile went down to a straight line and tilted my head with a curious expression on my face.

"Do you want me to leave, Tohru?"I asked. Tohru began to spaz out and wave her hands like a madwoman. The smile I had was back as I watched Tohru.

"Oh course I don`t want you to leave. Please stay, I was just about to make lunch," Tohru said, calming down and putting on a large smile. Tohru ushered me into the house. I took off my shoes and followed Tohru into the eating area. There sat three males. Two were about my age, the purple haired one who opened the door and an orange haired one that was obviously unhappy. The other was a guy, probably in his mid-twenties and black hair.

"Hello," I said, clearly. All three heads turned to me. "I`m Ai Honda, I`m Tohru`s cousin," I said with a straight face. "Sorry for intruding but I wanted to see my cousin." I pushed my side bang out of my face again, only for it to fall back in its place.

"Oh, its alright, my dear boy, we were just about to eat. Would you join us?" the older guy asked. I mentally sighed. My dear boy, he said. He doesn`t even realize that I`m a girl. It didn`t matter, I`m usually mistaken for a dude. Tohru was frantically waving her arms, trying to tell them that I was a girl but the words weren`t coming out. I rolled my eyes and knelt down.

"Sure. I`m sorta hungry. Tohru will you sit next to me?" I asked calmly. Tohru stopped being a spaz and sat down next to me. She gave me another big smile. There was the ghost of a smile on my face.

"Are you two close?" one of the younger boys asked. I looked at him straight in the eye and shrugged.

"Ai? Where have you been staying since... you know..?" Tohru asked. I turned to her.

"With a friend," I said. I didn`t want to worry her and tell her I stopped staying with my friend and was now living in an ally. Her face brightened when I said this. I looked at the plate in front of me and mentally grimaced. Leeks. I hated them. But Tohru had made it and I wasn`t going to complain. Tohru looked at it just as I was going to take a bite.

"Oh Ai, no need to eat that. I know you hate leeks. Here have some onigiri," Tohru said, placing the onigiri on my plate and removing the leeks. I nodded my head in thanks. The other boy with the orange hair who seemed to be pouting about something earlier, looked at me in surprise.

"You don`t like leeks either?" he asked, exitedly. I shook my head. I looked down at my plate and began to eat my onigiri.

"Oh, how rude of us! We didn`t introduce ourselves. I am Shigure Sohma," the older one said. I almost choked on the onigiri when I heard "Sohma." "These two are Yuki-" the purple haired one waved "and this stupid one is Kyo." Kyo jumped up and pointed angrily at Shigure.

"YOU STUPID DOG! I AM NOT STUPID! DO YOU WANT ME TO HURL YOU INTO THE SKY!" Kyo shouted. Then Yuki calmly stood and punched him in the face, sending him flying out the door. I sat calmly and nibbled on my rice that Tohru had on my plate. Yuki came and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"Why is everyone intent on destroying this house?" Shigure asked, crying fake tears. He acted a lot like my boss. Tohru was fussing over Kyo. I sighed and kept eating my food. Something told me that this was the normal thing around here. After that, Kyo came back and everyone was chatting happily. I sat quietly listening to them. I pulled off my jacket, feeling hot. I finished my food. Tohru took all of the plates and went to clean them. I stood and followed her to help with the dishes. She began to protest but I just looked at her and she shut up. I helped her with the dishes and we went back to the guys.

I stayed a few more hours but I felt that I was imposing too much. I said my goodbyes and left. The sky outside earlier was dark and gray. Just as I was halfway back to the ally, it began to drizzle. I scrunched my nose. I hated rain, too. Finally I was at the ally. I sat down under a fire escape to keep out of the rain. I laid down on my backpack. I shivered and clutched the top of my arms. Then I realized that I had forgotten my jacket. I`ll just have to get it tomorrow, I thought. my eyes drooped and I felt stangely tired. It was probably because of the craziness in the house Tohru was living in. It must be exhausting. The sleepingess took over quickly and soon I was falling asleep. The darkness came and I was powerless against it.

3rd person P.O.V

Hatsuharu was walking past an allyway when he heard a soft breathing coming from there. No normal person could have heard it but Hatsuharu wasn`t normal. He walked throught the pouring rain and into the ally. He walked under a fire escape and saw a boy, maybe his age, sleeping soundly there. The boy seeemed oddly familiar. He looked cold, so Haru took off his long, white coat and draped it over the boy.

He shouldn`t have to sleep out here in the cold, Haru thought. He picked the boy up and headed toward his cousin`s house. The boy`s head leaned against his shoulder. Haru wondered why the boy was out in that ally. Was he homeless and living there? Or maybe he got hurt and he passed out there? Haru looked over the boy. There were no signs of a wound. He would have to wait until the boy woke up to know why he was there. Finally he was at the house. Thank God he hadn`t gotten lost this time.

He banged on the wood part of the paper door and waited for Yuki or Tohru to open it. Just his luck, Shigure opened it. As soon as he saw the boy, Shigure let Haru into the house. Haru laid the boy on their couch and took off his shoes. Then Tohru came in.

"Oh, Haru-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"I came to visit when I saw that boy over there in an ally. I got worried so I brought him here," Haru said, pointing to the couch. Tohru went to look at the boy and she saw his face. She gasped.

"No, its Ai-kun! Do you think he`ll be okay?!" she yelled. Ai must be the boy`s name.

"He`ll be alright Honda-san," Yuki said, patting her shoulder.

"What is he doing in an ally, is the bigger question," Haru said.

"Looks like we`ll just have to wait for him to wake up," Yuki said, trying to calm down Tohru. He went over and picked up Ai.

"I`ll bring him upstairs. Do you mind if Ai stays in your room, Honda-san?" Tohru shook her head rapidly. Yuki disappeared up the stairs. Haru was curious about the boy, Ai, so he stuck around. This could be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter peeps! sooo i dont own fruits basket, which saddens me. Now read on! and enjoy.**

The Next Morning

Ai`s P.O.V

I was so comfy and warm that I didn`t want to wake up. I nuzzled into the pillow and pulled up the covers. Wait a moment, a pillow and covers? I shot up from my sleeping position and glanced around the room. The room didn`t look familiar in the least. Maybe my boss found me and brought me to one of his friends` house or something, I thought.

I felt a slight panic in my chest as I stood from the bed and made my way out of the room and down the stairs. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and found my shoes. I pulled them on and was about to bolt out of the house until a calm voice stopped me.

"Oh Honda-san, you`re awake." I turned to see the purple haired guy from yesterday. A realization came to me. I`m at Tohru`s house. I nodded slowly. He smiled softly and turned away from me. He walked a few feet and looked back at me. "Are you hungry, Honda-san? There`s breakfast in the kitchen." I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. In the kitchen sat Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and some white haired kid. They all looked up at Yuki and I as we came in.

"Oh, Ai-kun! Are you okay? Hatsuharu said that he found you in an alley. Why were you in an alley?" Tohru rambled on. I sighed and knelt down. Hatsuharu was the white haired guy. It wasn`t as if I didn`t know who he was. He still looked the same. Tohru stopped her rambling and looked at me expectantly. I looked down.

"I stopped staying with my friend and am now living in an alley," I whispered so only she could hear it. She gasped and looked at me with sympathy. I looked away and stood up. "I`m sorry for being an inconvenience and I will be leaving now. Thank you for letting me sleep here last night." I bowed and began to leave the room.

What time is it now? I looked at my watch. One in the afternoon. ONE IN THE AFTERNOON! I couldn`t believe that I had slept that long. Crap. I was going to be late for work. I ran at full speed downtown to a tiny shop. I threw the door open and bent over with my hands on my knees, panting. I slowly stood upright and found myself looking into large brown eyes. I jumped back surprised but noticed it was only Mine and relaxed.

"Ai-kun there you are! Ayame and I have been worried about you!" Mine said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, Mine. I`ll go tell him I`m here," I said. I walked into the back room where a silver haired man was stitching a dress. "Ayame. I`m here. What do you want me to do?" I had about five seconds until he would squeeze the daylights out of me. Five...four...three... Ayame leapt up and hugged me, spinning me in the process. He was early with the hug today...hm. Whatever.

"Ai~ I missed you soooo much! Where have you been?!" Ayame yelled into my ear. He was still spinning me and I was getting a bit nauseated. But I`ve been through this before so I just have to wait until he`s done. I`ve tried and hit him before and he just keeps hugging me. He stopped spinning me and put me on my feet. I wasn`t as dizzy as I thought I would be. "Okay Ai you can put all of those boxes into the storage area." He pointed behind me.

I looked back at the pile. I looked up...and up...and up...and up. Holy crap how many boxes are there? I swear, Ayame is going to be the death of me. I started counting the boxes. One, two, three, ten, fifteen, twenty...fifty. Fifty boxes. I hate Ayame. Or more of a strong dislike. A very strong dislike. I picked up one of the boxes and nearly buckled under the weight. What the hell is in this? I put it down and looked inside. Fabric, tons and tons of fabric.

I almost started to bang my head on the wall because of this insanity. It's still a wonder why I ever took this job. Oh yeah, I need the money. I huffed and picked up the box again. I heard the bell for the door open at the front of the shop. Who could it be at this late hour? I peaked around the corner to see a familiar dark haired man. Hatori. He must be here to see Ayame. I wanted to go say hi to him but my feet wouldn`t move. My heart began to race as it always does when I see him. I took a few deep breaths and stepped into view.

"Hello Hatori, here to see Ayame?" I asked, focusing on the fabric in my hand rather than the man in front of me. I looked up at him to see him curtly nod. I nodded as well. "He`s in the back. Tell him I`m leaving, alright?" Another curt nod and he disappeared into the back. I sighed. I set the fabric on its shelf and went to the coat rack where I slipped on my jacket. I opened the door, bell ringing, and the cool air hit my warm cheeks, making me close my eyes in happiness for the new temperature.

Ayame had no type of cooling system, so I was basically dying in that room the entire day. Or maybe it was the fact that even the thought of Hatori made me feel all flustered and never failed to bring a blush to my cheeks. ...Which is happening right now. Dammit. I hate it when this happens. It makes me feel like I`m not in control of my own body.

I was walking home fast because all I wanted to do now was sleep. Ayame always overworked me for some reason, doing things that he was too "important" to do. His words not mine. So, in other words, too lazy to do those things. Whenever he says that, I tend to roll my eyes. I sighed and turned a corner to the alley. I saw three people standing right next to the place where I usually sleep.

"Where the hell is he?" someone said. I slipped quietly to the wall where I could hide in the shadows. I didn`t know who it was, so I would wait until they left.

"How are we supposed to know, baka?" another person said. The two there were male. The voices were eerily familiar. Could he have sent someone to find me? I took a shakey breath and pressed myself closer to the wall in fear.

"P-please don`t fight now," a third voice said. Female, this time. And also familiar. Just as that woman finished her sentance, the street light flickered on, revealing the identity of the three strangers. My eyebrows rose as I saw...

**ah ha! cliffhanger! sorry but i had to do it. thanks for reading and stuff. see ya next chapter!**


End file.
